Gamer Forever
by UknownHero
Summary: Dying sucks. But when Yang discovers her whole life was a lie, dying is the least of her worries. Especially when she can respawn. Now armed with the powers and knowledge of a Gamer, she has to survive until the final boss. But when you throw in Co-Op partners, body switching and glitches, she knew it was going to be a long 4 years. Dark beginning but better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Gamer Over Restart

Hello! I'm gonna try something new now! That everyone has probably thought of or have done before. Now, if guys from my other fics are reading this and wondering I'm writing this instead of another chapter of React Watch Believe Yikes, well, I'm gonna take a break. I've been doing a weekly update for that for weeks and I'm starting to lose a bit of interest. That's why I've decided to do something different and do a weekly update for one of my stories instead of just focusing on one fic. That way, those who are waiting for another update on my other fics will get them sooner. But gonna start off with this first because it's been on my mind for forever. This is inspired by The Gamer and Majin Hentai X's Naruto: Game of the Year Edition, but I'm gonna add my own spin on it. I'll _try _to get the characters right this time, but tell me in the reviews if I'm deviating. Alright, let's do this!

New Game… Start!

Save 1: Game Over. Restart.

It was done.

Four years full of hardship and tears had come to this.

Their friends had fallen in countless numbers.

Beacon Academy, once a great and proud school, was reduced to rubble.

But they finally did it.

Ruby Rose, barely standing and her Aura gone, managed to have enough strength to hook Crescent Rose around Cinder Falls neck. Both of Cinder's arms were somewhere on the side and her only visible eye was destroyed by Yang. Ruby glared at Cinder with intense rage. All the death, chaos and turmoil she had caused. For what? Power? Taking over Remnant? To fuel the fires of hatred that has been going on for centuries? Ruby didn't care. She had enough of it and it was time finish this war once and for all. Ruby didn't say anything as she pulled the trigger and sliced Cinder's head off.

It was finally over.

But still, Ruby cried.

"Weiss. Blake. Yang." She sobbed as she looked around and cried even more.

Her teammates were dead.

Blake had gotten killed by getting extremely severe burns that burned through her flesh and had burnt a hole in one of her lungs and caused a rib or two to puncture her heart. Weiss distracted Cinder while Yang & Ruby got her to safety, but it was already too late for anyone to do anything. When the two sisters got back to the battle, Weiss had a hole in her chest as Cinder used Myrtenaster to stab her straight through the brain. In pure, unadulterated rage, Yang charged at Cinder while Ruby was frozen. She had lasted the longest out of Weiss & Blake, but when Cinder broke Yang's arms, it was pretty much over. When Ruby snapped out of her shock, she saw Yang's body get thrown against what was left of the statue. It was hopeless at that point but Ruby needed to avenge her team. For JNPR, who had died fending off the White Fang and Grimm that had attacked. For all the teams that had either gotten completely wiped out or had dead team members to grieve over. For Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, everyone She needed to do this. For the sake of humanity and survival.

But it wasn't going to bring her friends back. Life wasn't a fairytale after all, and Ruby discovered that not everyone would have a happy ending. And she was one of them.

"R-Ruby?" A voice coughed out. Ruby looked up and saw her sister coughing out blood as she laid on the floor. Ruby used her Semblance to get to her as fast as she could,

"Yang! I'm here!" Ruby cried, "I-I can save you! I'll get a doctor a-and, and," Ruby was interrupted by Yang, who only raised her broken arms to Ruby's lips. Yang smiled sadly,

"Sorry, Rubes. But it looks like," Yang coughed even more violently in the middle of the sentence before continuing, "I'm not gon-" She interrupted when Ruby slapped her in the face, unable to think straight,

"D-Don't say that." Ruby said quietly as she cried freely. Yang knew she knew she wasn't gonna last long enough to get somewhere safe, if there was a safe place to go to. Fighting was still going on around them and it looked like it was never going to stop until everyone dies, "I-I-I-"

"Ruby…" Yang said, feeling herself fading quickly, "I love what you've grown up to be. Live out your life. Make us proud…" Yang trailed off as she finally gave up. Ruby was now in grief as she felt Yang going cold in her arms.

She had finally died.

Suddenly, something in Ruby's mind snapped. A voice in her head telling her what she already knew, 'What do I have left to live for?' Her body shook violently as she got Crescent Rose and transformed it back into its neutral form and held it against her chin. She cried as she looked up at the cloudy, blood red sky as she said last words in this world,

"I'll see you soon."

_**BANG**_

**Game Over**

"Huh?" Yang said as she looked around a pitch black room with only those words in front of her, "What th-THE HELL!? I died, and all I get is a stupid fucking game over screen!? FUCK!" Yang openly swore in anger. She kept her swears to an absolute minimum until she was alone or just plain pissed, like now for instance, "Wait a minute, I'M A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER!? Oh, perfect! Just freaking perfect! What a great way to end my life on!" She shouted into the empty sky as more words appeared in front of her.

**Would you like to do now?**

**-Main Menu**

**Retry**

**(Warning: You have chosen True Huntress difficulty. Your save file is deleted after death)**

"So all I can do is go back to the Main Menu and everything I've done is gone now." Yang said with a small groan, "Back to square one I guess." Yang muttered to herself as she pressed on 'Main Menu'. Suddenly the room transformed around her with rose petals going everywhere. She gasped as she saw it was Beacon Academy, although in black, white, yellow and red, and she was standing where the ships would drop off students. Now, she never really got into video games, but she had to admit the guys who made the game (and she guessed herself) put a lot of work into this, at least in the Main Menu. Suddenly, Ruby's silver eyes appeared and opened before revealing the title of the game she was in and who developed it.

**RWBY: Phases of a New World**

**Developed by Jordan Scott, LAZR Team & the Uknown 0s**

**Published by Rooster Teeth**

"Sounds like a couple of dorks." She muttered. She put a mental note though to go through the credits when she can. Then the Main Menu popped up.

**-New Game**

**Load Game**

**Options**

**Extras**

Yang thought for a moment before deciding to open up the Options menu and see what was there and check the Extras menu later. She saw that there were only a few options available to her.

**Music Off**

**Gameplay**

**Subtitles Off**

**Save Data**

**Save Options**

She automatically turned on music. She hated all the quiet and enjoyed some music. Suddenly, the Main Menu's soundtrack started playing. Yang didn't know how she knew but for some reason she could tell what it was, "This Will Be The Day (Instrumental) by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams." She muttered to herself. She also decided to turn on subtitles because she would miss a couple of important things during class. But that meant more reading. Yang didn't know whenever or not it was a good thing or bad thing but right now she didn't really care so she went into the Gameplay menu.

**Tutorial Notifications Off**

**Achievements Off**

**Default Difficulty: True Huntress (Permadeath, any Difficulty between Beacon Student and Heroine)**

**Default Gameplay Style: Realistic**

Yang groaned but she knew she had to do it. She turned on Tutorial Notifications and changed the Default Difficulty to Beacon Student, or Normal Difficulty. There were other Difficulties. Civilian was Beginner. Signal Student was Easy. Huntress was Hard. But she noticed there was that other Difficulty. Heroine. She checked what it was and saw that it was _harder _than True Huntress. There was Permadeath, and it said that Grimm will deal more damage than her health could take and one hit from anything will kill her. That meant she had to have a perfect run, without getting even a scratch of damage. And it was locked on the Realistic Gameplay Style. She set her Default Difficulty to Beacon Student, turned on Achievements and looked through the Gameplay Styles.

**-Realistic (Selected)**

**Real Time RPG**

**Dynasty**

**Strategy**

**Card Based**

**Turn Based RPG**

**(Gameplay Styles can be changed during your game)**

"Well, Realistic does sound nice…" Yang muttered before picking Card Based. She considered herself to be a master at anything card related and she may as well try out different Gameplay Styles while she was going through the game. Plus, she had no idea what the others meant and hope RPG meant the game would give her a rocket launcher or something. But then she realized something, 'How the hell is that suppose to work?' She thought of it for a moment before switching to Turn Based RPG and going back and saving her Options. She explored the Extras menu and only saw it was just Cheats, Concept Art and removed content from the game. She then went back to the Main Menu and selected New Game.

**Would you like to turn on Team Mode?**

**(Yes) or (No)**

**(This cannot be changed during Gameplay)**

"What's up with all these menus!?" Yang exclaimed before selecting Yes, "Seriously, if I see one more…".

**Choose your Player 1!**

Suddenly, Yang gasped as she saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and herself fall from the sky, do a three-point landing and go into the same stance of having their legs spread out, hands behind their backs and their heads looking down, "At least it isn't a menu." Yang muttered as she looked at her teammates and clone. She teared up a little when she saw Weiss & Blake and she wanted hug Ruby before she died. She guessed now she had to pick the character she wanted to be. It was a no brainer to her as she walked up to herself. Suddenly, the Yang clone broke out of her stance and went into a battle stance,

"This is gonna be fun!" Yang stepped back a little since she heard herself say that but her lips didn't move and it kinda freaked her out. Once she calmed down, she walked backed to herself as her clone did the same thing she did before but with different dialogue, "I'm getting bored here!"

"Yeah, sure you are." The real Yang muttered as she touched the clone. She felt a shock go down her spine as she absorbed the clone, "Well, that change absolutely nothing." Yang muttered as the others faded away and groaned loudly when she heard the sound of a menu popping up.

**Are you aware?**

**(Yes) or (No)**

"Uh… yes?" Yang said as she selected Yes. Suddenly she heard a different sound as she saw an Achievement pop up.

**Achievement Unlocked: Things Just Got Meta 100G**

**Bonus EXP: 150**

**You know you're in a video game. There'll be something waiting for you within.**

"Wait, huh?" Yang said before she saw Beacon starting to crumble, "Not again!" She shouted. She wanted to run but her legs weren't responding. She then saw an explosion coming from Beacon as one of the towers was flung into the air. Yang screamed as she braced herself for her on-coming doom. Suddenly, everything went black. She could hear something but it was kinda hard to hear. When everything started to clear up, she could understand what the person was saying,

"Ruby! Get up! Just because I'm going to Beacon doesn't mean you should sleep in!" The voice called out,

'Wait a minute. Isn't that… me?' Yang thought as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around and raised an eyebrow, "Um… why am I in Ruby's room?" Yang asked before gasping and covering her mouth. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a mirror.

She was Ruby, and today was the day Ruby would try and stop a robbery and get into Beacon.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**New Mission!**

"I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Save Game… Quit!

Whew! Done! Well, sorry to disappoint but I need this break from React Watch Believe Yikes.

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


	2. Chapter 2: Tutorials

**Hey, UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Gamer Forever! Now with BOLDED AUTHORS NOTES! Now, I know what you guys are thinking. You're thinking about why I'm not updating React Watch Believe Yikes. Well, after a few suggestions and a bit of thinking, it'll be on Hiatus until all my other fics are updated and when I get around to it. Also, I did this to spite that random Guest telling me to, and I quote, "HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Thanks Tailsmo4ever for defending me but I can fight my own battles thank you. And c'mon, keep it clean in the review section! That is a family-friendly zone! Anyway, that's out of the way, let's get to business!**

Load Game… Start!

Save 2: Tutorials

Yang stared at herself in the mirror, studying every feature on her. She could take dying, she could take being a video game character, but being in her little sister's body was where she drew the line. She hesitantly touched her, well, Ruby's face, trying to convince herself this was one sick dream. She felt Ruby's soft skin against her sister's fingers. It was weird and confusing at the same time. Was she really Ruby? Had she convinced herself that she was Yang? What the hell was happening to her? She couldn't exactly think about it since there was something flashing at the upper corner of her eye.

**New Mission!**

Yang had to sigh before taking a deep breath. She could figure it out later. Right now, she needed to figure out what had happened and what the date was and figure out what exactly being a video game character means, "I guess I should check this mission out." She muttered to herself. Now to figure out _how _to check the mission out. Suddenly, the background lost all colour and has blurred while a pop up appeared in front of her.

**Tutorial Message: To check out your new missions, find ones you've already taken or replay old ones, please say "Missions"**

"Missions." Yang said, still getting used to sounding like Ruby. Suddenly, another pop up appeared in front of her.

**The Most Important Meal of the Day**

**It's time to have breakfast! Get changed and get your ass downstairs before Yang eats it.**

**Rewards: 10EXP, Breakfast Boost**

**Do you accept?**

"That's a mission!?" Yang exclaimed before groaning. She started thinking though. 10EXP wasn't that much compared to what the achievement gave her, but she was interested in what this Breakfast Boost is. She didn't see a 'Yes' or 'No' button on the pop up so she guessed it was voice activated, "Yes." She said. The pop up disappeared,

"Ruby! Your pancakes are getting cold!" Yang from downstairs called out, "Do you want me to eat them?"

"No! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yang called back to herself, "This is gonna take a long time to get used to." She muttered. She walked up to the closet and groaned when another pop up appeared, "What is up with all these pop ups!?" She exclaimed before she read the message.

**Tutorial Message: You're gonna need to get out of those PJs unless you want to fight while wearing a sleeping blind so I recommend opening up the closet and equipping your clothes.**

"I was about to do that!" Yang shouted before closing the pop up and opening up Ruby's closet. Suddenly, a grid with Ruby's clothes in each square appeared. Yang raised her eyebrow before she looked at the closet. It had all of Ruby's clothes but she only saw her battle dress available. She shrugged and saw a 'Take All' button. She pressed it and all the clothes were gone. She closed the closet as yet another pop up appeared. She was already getting used to it, but it didn't make it any less groan-worthy.

**Tutorial Message: Good. Now, say "Inventory" and equip your clothes in either the Vanity slots or the Armour slots.**

"Vanity and Armour?" Yang repeated before closing the pop up, "Aren't all clothes the same?" She muttered before opening up her inventory. She saw that Ruby's inventory wasn't as big as the closet's. She had 7x8 while the closet had 15x15. She noticed the Equipment menu on the side of Inventory. She saw Ruby's PJs in certain slots. PJ pants in the legs slot, sleeping blind on head, ect. She noted that there were two on each body part. One had a red boarder while the other was blue. She took a wild guess and thought red was Vanity and blue was Armour. She was about to put Ruby's clothes in the Armour slots when she saw a description of it pop up when she hovered her finger over it.

**Ruby's Battle Dress**

**Ruby's basic and most recognizable clothing. Armed with ANTI-UPSKIRT technology.**

**Heart: 4**

**Mind: 1 **

**Body: 3**

**Soul: 3**

**Bonus: 10% increase in Speed**

Yang laughed a little at the description of the clothes before getting confused. What the hell was up with the whole 'Heart, Body, Mind, Soul' thing? To answer her question, a pop up appeared.

**Heart: Attack and Effort Value**

**Mind: Critical Hit Chance and Semblance Power**

**Body: Speed and Health**

**Soul: Aura and Defense**

"Uh…" Yang was still a bit confused. Critical Hit Chance? Effort Value? "I have no idea what any of those mean." She said, expecting another pop up to appear. Which it did.

**Tutorial Message: Your Critical Hit Chance is... you know what, screw it. You'll learn it soon. Just get changed and go already. Don't forget Ruby's cloak! It's her Special Item.**

Yang shook her head before nodding a little. She had to agree with whoever was writing these pop ups. She was taking way too long to do this. She equipped everything into her Armour slots and found the Special Item slot to put Ruby's cloak in before heading downstairs. It was weird seeing herself without a mirror, but if she was going to be Ruby she may as well get used to it, "Morning Yang." She said with a bright smile,

"Morning Ruby. Dad's not here right now. Went out early." The other Yang told the Real Yang as they both sat down and started digging into their breakfast. After a few minutes, the Real Yang asked what date it was today, "Uh… it's Sunday. I'll be going to Beacon tomorrow, Rubes. How could you forget?" The other Yang said as she pouted, "Aren't you gonna miss your big sis?"

"I will, I just forgot the date." The Real Yang quickly lied, 'So tonight is the night where Ruby gets accepted into Beacon.' She thought, 'I better not fuck it up or else Cinder will definitely wipe the floor with us like she did before.' She sighed before shaking her head, 'And I won't let her.' After she finished her breakfast, a pop up came up and told her she had completed the mission and gained the rewards. Turns out Breakfast Boost increase all her stats for a few hours. She guess lunch and dinner would do the same. She made a note to eat before every mission, "I'm going out Yang!" She called out as she left the house. She took 3 steps outside before realizing she left Crescent Rose behind. That was definitely not something Ruby would do. Then a pop up calmed her down, telling her that she would always have Crescent Rose on her since she was the only one able to wield it. She was about to go to Vale when yet another pop up came up, "I'm really getting pissed off here." She growled as she read the message.

**Tutorial Message: This is one of the last ones until you get to Beacon, so let's talk about your newly discovered state. You see, you are a game character. You know that. And now you have access to a new set of abilities based around that knowledge. You can open up your normal Stat & Abilities Window by saying "Stats"**

Yang did just that. The Stat Window appeared and had all her current stats. Well, Ruby's current stats.

**B.A.R: 0**

**Health: 120**

**AP: 30**

**Money: 50 Lien**

**Heart: 15**

**Mind: 9**

**Body: 12**

**Soul: 6**

Yang noticed Ruby was lacking in the Mind & Soul department and made note to correct that as well as look into what this 'B.A.R' meant. Another pop up appeared and told her to flip the Window. She did just that. She gasped as she saw everything. There were so many abilities from the looks of it. So many possibilities. And yet, only a few were lit up. She looked at her Level, Experience and title and was confused at what she saw.

**Level: 1**

**Experience: 160/1000**

**Title: Noob**

"I don't know if I should be offended or something else." She muttered as a pop up showed itself.

**Tutorial Message: Okay, now to test out your Gamer Abilities. You have some Loose Data (LD) available. Use it to unlock Gamer's Eye (Active) & Gamer's Knowledge Lvl 1 (Passive).**

She looked for her Loose Data and found out she had 200LD. She looked at the Tech Tree and saw those abilities would cost 100LD each. She spent the LD and saw herself freak out a little, her body glitching before returning to normal.

**Tutorial Message: Quiz time!**

"This thing is trying kill me, isn't it?" Yang muttered before sighing and saw the questions pop up.

**Question 1: Define "Noob"**

"A person who is new to a game or franchise and doesn't know what he/she is doing or someone just plain horrible at the game. Always used as a bad term" Yang answered without hesitation, "Wait… how did I know that?" The game didn't give her time as another question was ready.

**Question 2: FPS, F2P, RPG, RTS, MMO. What do they stand for?**

"First Person Shooter. Free-To-Play. Role Playing Game. Real Time Strategy, Massive Multiplayer Online." Yang answered, "Oh… that's what RPG means…" She whispered to herself, "How I know all this all that!?"

**Final Question: Explain what an EV Training & Critical Hit Chance is.**

"Easy." Yang said with a smirk, "Effort Value, or EV, Training is training in a specific way so that certain stats increase by a larger number than just the normal amount. A Critical Hit Chance is the chance of landing double the damage on a target with any attack." She explained, feeling extremely smart before feeling dumb, "Okay, now I'm confused. How the fuck did I know all that?" And with that, another pop up.

**Tutorial Message: That's the power of Gamer's Knowledge. It allows you to know things about video games, from terms to phrases. Right now, you only have Level 1 of that ability but you can level it up with more LD or by leveling up yourself. You can do it later, however, as you haven't tried out Gamer's Eye yet. Please activate it now. I don't have to tell you how. You should know.**

Yang did know. And it was pretty awesome having this type of knowledge. The things she could do with it if she had the right abilities. But right now, she had to get through this tutorial so she could explore Vale and what secret treasures it held, as well as finding available vendors, "Gamer's Eye." She whispered as an image of an eye with a green iris passed through her mind. She gasped as she started to see things in a different light.

And it was not pretty.

She saw bugs everywhere. Glitches trying to mess up the game. Tears in coding. Everything looking like it could shatter in an instant. It was a Gamer's nightmare.

**Forgot to mention the game isn't exactly finished yet. It's in alpha despite having a final level and it has tons of bugs. Updates will lessen these bugs, but they'll still be around. Your job is to eliminate these things when they start messing with your playthrough (eg. Corrupting dialogue, fucking up and gameplay mechanic ect). Time will pause as you and your Co-Op partners try and fix these bugs. But you're not powerful enough to fix these bugs right now and seal up those Glitch Holes so you may want to switch to LD Mode.**

Yang nodded, not wanting to see the horror show in front of her and closed her eyes and switched to LD Mode, causing an eye with an electric blue iris pass through her mind. When she opened her eyes, they widened as her sense of greed started kick in. There was so much LD everywhere that she could literally complete the Tech Tree as soon as she collected it all. And with Ruby's Semblance, it wouldn't take very long.

**Actually, LD is very hard to come by and this is a tutorial and we're just giving you 300LD to start off and chose either the path of the Hacker, Modder, Professional or Gamer Forever.**

Yang sighed before she went to collect all the LD in the area. "What do these paths mean here?" She asked. The pop up answered.

**Gamer Forever: You play game because you love to play games, with or without your friends. Your abilities will based on Cooperation and Teamwork, but you get a boost in Heart & Soul if you beat all your Co-Op partners in Team Games.**

**Hacker: You hack games to give yourself an edge over everyone else. Your abilities will be based around giving yourself and others advantages over others, from better stats to more money. Gaining enough power will allow you or someone else to invade to another person's game.**

**Modder: You want to fix, improve or add in something into a game. Your abilities will be focused on gaining equipment and items. You can also unlock Crossover Missions and gain rare and powerful items and abilities you can't get anywhere else.**

**Professional: It's your job to play games, so you don't mess around much unless you're on YouTube. Your Mind & Body stats will be the most powerful as well as gain more money from selling items or collecting bounties.**

"Well, I know what I'm gonna choose." Yang said as she deactivated Gamer's Eye and brought up the Gamer Stats and Abilities Window and touched one of the abilities.

**You have chosen to unlock the Bi-Gamer Ability (Passive. Cost: 300LD), the first step into the Gamer Forever path. Are you sure?**

**(Yes) or (No)**

"Yes." Yang said as she pressed 'Yes' on the screen. Her body started to glitch out again before going back to normal.

**You have now unlocked the Bi-Gamer Ability, allowing you to gain more 30% more EXP than normal.**

**Congratulations, **_**Afterburner25**__**,**_** you are now a Gamer Forever.**

"So that's my gamer tag." Yang muttered with a smile, "It sounds nice, but it doesn't fit anymore."

**Would you like to save?**

"Why, yes." Yang said. There were a lot of memory on what console she was in but she didn't care. As long as she could name her save file, "I'm no longer Yang Xiao Long. That died when I did on my first try. This time, we will be powerful enough to defeat Cinder, we will become stronger! This time, we will survive! I don't know why I'm here but I know who I am! I am the Gamer Forever!" She declared to the heavens as she saved, "I still like to be called Yang though, the Gamer Forever thing can be my title."

**New title unlocked: Gamer Forever (Increases Heart & Soul by 50%)**

**Achievement Unlocked: Baby Steps 10G**

**Bonus EXP: 50**

**You're on your way to showing the world what a real gamer can do. It's going to be a long road, but you'll make it eventually. It is a video game after all!**

Yang smiled as she saw these pop up. Maybe this thing might not be as bad as she though, "Now, can I switch back to my body now?" The Gamer Forever asked with hope in her voice.

**Sorry, but Player Select is unavailable until after the Initiation.**

"You know what, I take it back. This game sucks." She muttered angrily as she started making her way to Vale. She didn't know what was going to happen now that she knew about her status but she did give herself this.

Video games were meant to be enjoyed. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Save Game… Quit!

**Whew! Well, that's done! I'm off to go play video games!**

**UknownHero signing off, my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vale

**Hey! UknownHero here and welcome to another chapter of Gamer Forever! Not much happening in my life right now so let's just get into the reviews. To christopherwebblingjr: Even though there's a Player Select system in the game, it doesn't affect every single character in the game. Gylnda, for example, is an NPC. A Non-Player Character. Yang can't control NPCs, and it's only restricted to Team RWBY, with some scenarios allowing her to control other characters. To HellKing666: Yes, she's playing Ruby as she's in the tutorial section of the game. But don't worry, she'll play as herself when she gets to Beacon. Anyway, that's it for the reviews! Let's game on!**

Load Game… Start!

Chapter 3: Vale

To see Vale again, peaceful and calm, had almost been a dream to Yang. Back when she thought she wasn't code, Vale… well, there wasn't much left of Vale. The Grimm managed to get through the city's defenses and slaughter many people. Civilian or Hunter, it was a massacre. But now, this was her second chance. To fix it all. To get her good ending. To make sure everyone she cared about survived this time. And if that means knowing that everyone she cares for is fake, well, at least she knows that they're safe.

**Update Available  
-Fixes Bugs  
-Removes Faff  
-New side missions  
Space Needed: 17MB**

"An update already?" Yang muttered as she looked at the pop up, 'These guys must work pretty fast.' The Gamer thought as she downloaded the update.

**Update Downloaded  
-Reduced Glitch Holes  
-Gameplay Modes now must be unlocked. Realistic and Real-Time RPG remains unlocked.  
-New side missions are available in Vale**

"Well, so much for Turn-Based combat." Yang said as she closed everything. She turned on Gamer's Eye and saw, while there were still a lot of bugs crawling around, their numbers were reduced considerably. She turned her ability off and started wandering around. She thought about shopping a bit but right now, all she had on her was 50 Lien. Barely enough to buy a decent healing item. She had to make some money somehow, or else she'll be broke until she gets her first mission at Beacon. Then she spotted a yellow glowing light nearby with a yellow question mark in it, "I guess this is a side mission." The currently red cloaked girl said as she ran up to it.

**Side Mission: Time Skipper  
Rewards: 100 Lien, 5 LD, 100EXP**

"'Time Skipper'? What kind of lame name is that!?" Yang exclaimed before sighing, "I need money so let's do it." She then accepted the mission. Suddenly she heard a bell ringing. She turned her attention to it and almost gasped at what she saw.

Walking out of a book shop was none other than Blake Belladonna. A Cat Faunus and her future partner.

Yang almost wanted to run up and hug her with everything she had in her little sister's body but right now she needed to maintain her composure and not fuck up the timeline too badly.

**Objective: Gain Blake's attention and tell her about the future.**

"Okay, well that's out the window." Yang muttered as she groaned, "Alright. Let's do this." She locked onto Blake to make sure she didn't get out of her sight and started following her through the streets of Vale, making sure to keep herself out of sight, hiding behind bushes and dumpsters when the girl in black turned around on occasion. She didn't want to shout out to the world that she knew about the future and possibly tell them about her unique situation. All she wanted was someplace quiet and private before she could do anything. When she saw Blake walk into and alley, she saw the chance and went for it. She came out of her latest hiding spot and went into the alley. It was a dead-end, but Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, she felt a gun press against her head.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you've been following me, or else." Blake told her future partner coldly, "Tell me now." Yang knew Blake would do something like this, but it still hurt her a little,

"I just want to talk." Yang said slowly as she held her hands up, away from Crescent Rose,

"Talk? About what?"

"A-About you." Blake was confused for a second before shaking her head,

"What do you know?" Yang took a deep breath. She had to be careful with her words or else Blake would pull the trigger, and that was bad considering that she was revived only two hours ago,

"Why don't I introduce myself first? My name is," Yang paused, remembering that she was in her half-sister's body. Now she was in a predicament. What name should she use? Her name, or Ruby's? It was a difficult choice but she decided just to throw caution into the wind and hope that Blake wouldn't kill her, "My name is Yang Xiao Long."

"You… don't look like a Yang." Blake commented,

"It's because I'm not Blake." The Faunus then pressed the gun harder against her head,

"How do you know my name?" She demanded,

"Blake, you have to listen to me. My name is Yang but I don't look like me right now. I'm in my sister's body."

"And expect me to believe that?"

"Let me finish! You may not remember me, Ruby or Weiss but please! I know the memories are in there! We were a team! We were RWBY! We were partners! We trusted each other with everything! We were more than teammates and allies, we were family! Come on Blake! I don't care if you kill me right now! Just tell me you remember!" Yang cried out as tears ran down her face. She wanted her friends back, alive. She doesn't want anyone to suffer and that's all that mattered,

"…Yang. I-I remember." Blake said quietly, causing Yang to give a sigh of relief,

"Oh thank God! Now, we have to pr-"

_**BANG**_

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yang screamed out as she woke up in the middle of the street, right next to the side mission she had just failed, "What the he-why am I back here!?" A pop up answered her question.

**Blake thought you were insane and were replacing a dead loved one with her, so she promptly taken you out of your misery.**

**Sorry, but you have failed the side mission. But you're free to retry it as many times as you like.**

"Oh, what!? Blake fucking killed me!? Oh, that's just fucking great!" Yang shouted out as she banged her head against the wall before she looked at the Side Mission again, "I'll get it right this time! I don't care how many tries it takes, I will make you remember!" She declared as she restarted the mission.

(42 retries later…)

"OH COME ON!" Yang yelled as she woke up next to the side mission again, "I didn't even do anything that time!" Yang complained as she got up, "Okay, sure, pulling Crescent Rose out wasn't the best idea but it doesn't mean I should get fucking stabbed!" She then looked at the side mission, "One. More. Try." She said slowly as she started up the mission again.

As soon as Blake walked out of the book shop, Yang used Ruby's Semblance to get behind her. Before Blake could react, Yang used the butt of Ruby's Scy-ifle to knock the Faunus out cold. Yang then grabbed Blake and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. She didn't care about anyone seeing her, they didn't care. She discovered this after she was ran over by a car because Blake had crossed the road. In her last moments, she yelled at the public to help her but ignored her completely. Only her target cared and tried to get her to a hospital, but she died on the way there, 'Assholes probably didn't even put in civilian A.I yet.' Yang thought bitterly as waited for Blake to come to. She made sure to remove all of Blake's weapons, and tied her hands and legs up with her own bow and ribbon just to make sure,

"Ugh… where am I?" The catgirl groaned as she started to wake up. She tried to get up but found herself unable to. She tried to get out but to no avail. She looked around and saw a young girl in red looking at her, "Who are you? Why am I here?" Blake asked as she glared at the little girl,

"Look, I don't to hurt you. At least more than necessary." Yang said softly, "I just wanna talk."

"By kidnapping me!?" Blake exclaimed,

"Hey, you killed me every time I've done this so I'm taking extra measures this time!" Yang retorted,

"Wait, what are you talking about? I've killed you?"

"Yes. But listen, all I want to do is talk and nothing more. After this, I'll let you go and you can forget about ever seeing me." Blake started thinking. She was sure she was in an alley, away from the public. But she felt that her cat ears were in the open. If she escaped, if she managed not to die on the way out, there was high chance that someone would see her and she knew that somehow the White Fang would find her. She was completely at the mercy of this fifteen year old girl. She would've been impressed if it was someone else but right now all she could do was sigh,

"What do you want from me?" She asked in defeat,

"Only your ears." Yang answered as she started talking about how she was in her sister's body and about how the future ended. She even told her about her abilities and how the world around her was made up of polygons and coding. After she was done, Blake could only stare at her,

"…And you expect me to believe all of that?" Blake asked, her mind still processing all the information laid on her,

"Well, no actually. I sorta gave up 20 tries ago, I just don't want you to kill me again." Yang then released Blake from her bindings and gave back her weapons, "I'm sorry. I'm just still getting used to all this. I just hope we can be friends after this." Blake sighed as she got up,

"I don't believe you." Blake said, making Yang feel like she's been stabbed through the heart again, "But… I'm willing to forget about this. On one condition though."

"What is it?" Yang asked with hope in her voice,

"You have to buy me a new book." Blake answered, "I think I dropped it when you knocked me out and I'm pretty sure someone stole it already."

"Ugh… fine." Yang groaned as she gave Blake Ruby's Lien, "So… friends?"

"Friends." Then they shook hands, "If you need me, give me a call and I'll help anyway I can." She then left the alleyway without another word.

**Mission Complete!**

**Rewards:  
-100 Lien  
-5 LD  
-100EXP**

**(Hidden Reward) You've gained Blake Belladonna's Support! You can now spawn her during side missions or outside of Beacon.**

**You can call Blake on your Scroll.**

"Yes! Finally!" Yang cheered. Now things were going her way now. She has Blake as her friend now and she has someone to back her up when she needs it. It was great and all, until she realized she doesn't have a Scroll yet. It didn't really bother her, but with all the trouble she went through trying to get Blake to talk to her made her put off side missions until she gains more Levels and knowledge about how the game works, and maybe a few more friends to help. Anyway, with that out of the way, she decided it was time to move on with the story and get Ruby into Beacon. She made her way to Dust 'Till Dawn and saw a red light with an exclamation mark in it. She stepped into it and a pop up appeared.

**Story Mission: Ruby Rose  
Rewards: 100 Lien, 5 LD, 200EXP, Title: Beacon Initiate (Gain 20% more Soul)**

Yang couldn't help but feel a bit nervous but quickly calmed herself down. From what Ruby told her, all she had to do was deal with Roman's henchmen, chase him and then let Glynda fight Cinder until she gets dragged off to an interrogation room, 'Easy.' She thought as she accepted the mission. Suddenly, the blue sky turned to a murky black as the sun was replaced with the shattered moon. Yang entered the shop as she started hearing a voice in her head.

"_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._"

Yang had no idea why or what the woman in her head was talking about as she made her way to the magazine rack in the shop. As she put up her hood, she heard another, more familiar.

"_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul._"

And then she heard a bell ring. Yang couldn't help but smirk as she whispered only two words,

"Game on."

Save Game… Quit!

Whew! Done! Sorry I didn't update React Watch Believe Yikes but I felt like doing a chapter for this fic instead. Anyway, see ya whenever!

UknownHero signing off, my friends!


End file.
